The Music of the Night
by ElvenPirate41
Summary: The darkness means something to each of them.  A songfic centering around the villains of the Lord of the Rings.


**"The Music of the Night"**

Work: the Lord of the Rings  
Genre: General  
Character(s): villains  
Rating: PG (for one small sexual reference)  
Author's Notes: The lyrics are, of course, from the Phantom of the Opera. To each verse is assigned a villainous character. They go in no particular order according to the story's plot or anything, but are just paired according to how each verse applies to the various characters. All are from LotR except one, who is from the Silmarillion. You should be able to figure them all out; if you can't get some, the names are at the end. A big thanks to ShelobTinuviel for her suggestions with this one. Enjoy, and please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

He finds his senses at their most clear in the black of night. Even his semblance of sight is sharpened; the world is laid out before him in crystal darkness. He is ever searching, as he has been for so long – yet now he feels that it is close, that perhaps his hunt is coming to an end. His master will be pleased when he delivers it. He sniffs the woody air, detecting a bitter tang upon it which beckons him like the call of the Dark Lord himself. He cries out to the others, a shriek which carries on the wind and strikes fear into the hearts of all who hear it. Yes. It is close.

_Slowly, gently night unfurls it splendor  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day  
Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night_

The dark means safety. It was the light which rejected him and drove him away. Now, the darkness is his comfort; there he can dwell as the hunter, not the hunted. There, nothing can pain his eyes or burn his skin, grown terribly sensitive from centuries among the shadows. The darkness expects nothing of him; it only helps him live in his chosen solitude, undisturbed by the rest of the world. And, except for when he is especially hungry, this is how he likes it.

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before  
__Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar  
And you'll live as you've never lived before_

He hates the light which is always just beyond his grasp. He wants to be the one to create; he wants his part to be melody, not harmony. The darkness, the nothingness, and the emptiness of the Void in which he wanders from time to time only give him further inspiration. There is so much that he could do if given the chance – why, he might even prove himself to be mightier than the One. Yet it seems the One and all of his kindred stand against him. Frustration builds within him. Will he be ignored forever, forced to serve until the end of days? He realizes that he must find a way out, for harmony is not good enough for him.

_Softly, deftly, music shall surround you  
Feel it, hear it, closing in around you  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness which you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night_

He bears little love for the woods, or for things that grow. Ever has he preferred to study the workings of metal and machinery, perfectly content within the darkness of the laboratories he has built. These places are the only ones which provide any true knowledge for him; they make him feel wonderfully empowered. And one other thing has been the subject of his studies as of late. He thinks perhaps that he could have it for his own, or at least share in the spoils of its lord's victory. He knows that the Necromancer will triumph; there can be no other way. Yet he would not mind having it for himself, certainly not. If, maybe, he could find a way to ally himself with the Dark Lord and still find a way to pursue his own plans...

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before  
Let your soul take you where you long to be  
Only then can you belong to me_

His master had been overthrown so many years before. For a time, he was left with nothing, and he had not dared to act. Everything is about to change, though, he knows. It is done at last, all the pieces fallen into place, all of the kings now his puppets: victims to his power and the power of his creation. He will arise as a mighty lord, feared and respected, and far greater than the one who came before him, who now lies in disgrace and in chains. All will bow before him and recognize him as the sole conqueror of all of Arda, and despair in the darkness he will bring down upon the earth. His dreams are manifesting before him... nothing can stand in his way.

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation  
Let the dream begin  
Let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night_

He wants her more than anything. By day he watches her from the shadows, taking in her icy beauty, savoring every cruel word she casts his way. By night he dreams of her, smiling at him, loving him, lying under him. He feels that in time his fantasies can come true, that his silver tongue can sway her. He knows that everything she feels about him is not hateful, and every gesture, glance, and word from her which does not show him scorn gives him hope anew. He will draw her to him, and persuade her that the darkness in which he dwells has a beauty all its own. In time he can make her his, and he has all the time in the world.

_You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night_

* * *

If you were not sure about any of the characters, they are: the Witch-King, Gollum, Morgoth, Saruman, Sauron, Grima. 


End file.
